Forgetten Soul
by Trunks2k4
Summary: Kana goes back to Japan to visit Yugi, but in doing so she has brought trouble along with. Yugi and his friends how have a new evil to deal with. What will happen to everyone once the forgotten Millennuim Item is found by this new evil?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters from the show. Kana is my own characters. Other characters are not mine either, but my friend's characters.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Ch. 1  
  
CLANK. That was all that could be heard threw out the neighbor hood in the town of Newport, Wisconsin. All the local residents were used to the noise by now, since it was the same thing every summer since she moved in. For the last three years now they have heard the clinking and clanking of swords. At first they would be calling them up, telling the parents to have their child stop fighting, but it was no use. The 16 year-old wouldn't stop, nor would her partner. Kana Motoko, now 18 years of age and just out of school. Her 19th birthday was only a few short weeks away, and she couldn't wait. Her parents promised her once she was out of hig school, they would allow her to go to Japan to visit her friends. Kana was very much taken back by this. Since they had moved, they seemed to have done a complete 180. Stopping with the drinking, the fighting, and even the cheating. They even allowed Kana's older brother, Jake, to move back in with them. Kana blamed the change on her grandfather getting sick and them having to move back to America, but she didn't hate the change. She welcomed it, and enjoyed it since she now had more freedoms. CLINK. CLANK. Again and again these sounds repeated.  
  
"Is this the best you got, Kana? I've seen you fight better!" Blade yelled out to his fighting partner. Blade Ryu Sparks was Kana's best friend in America. He was tall, standing at almost 6 foot even. He had jet black hair that he spiked, and dyed the tips a bright, almost blood looking, red. One of the only other swordsmen here, Kana was glad she had someone to spar with since she couldn't fight with her grandfather anymore. Blade used a katana that was giving to him by his father, another great swordsmen. The handle was made of gold, with a weird looking eye on it. Blade Sparks knew the secret but would never tell Kana, even if she begged him.  
  
"I'm just warming up! Don't you think for a minute that I'm getting weaker!!"  
  
"Oh?" CLANK. "Cause that's what I was thinking!" CLANK. "The great Kana, was getting weak!"  
  
"I'll show you weak!!" Kana ran at Blade, her own katana out and ready to kill.  
  
"Kana!!" Kana stopped dead in her track and looked over at her mother standing in the doorway. "Kana, you have a letter from Yugi," she held up a letter, "You want it now, or later?"  
  
"Now! For sure!" Kana looked at Blade, "I'll be right back!" She ran over and grabbed the letter. Sitting down on the steps, Kana opened the letter and read what was inside it. Blade sat down next to her. "Boy do I miss talking to Yug."  
  
"Yugi Moto? The king of games?"  
  
"Yeah. He's my best friend when I lived in Japan."  
  
Blade's eyes became wide, "I've known you for three years and you never told me! What else have you not told me?!"  
  
Kana became flush, "Nothing really. I just don't like going around saying that Yugi is my best friend and all. I know alot of people like him, so I don't say much about it. I'm sorry Blade."  
  
Blade sighed a bit, "It's ok. I guess I can see your point. Well, wanna go back to practicing?"  
  
Kana looked down at her watch. Almost 4:30 pm, "We've been sparing all day. Maybe we should take a break."  
  
"Yeah, maybe your right. I think my father wanted me to do some house work today anyways. But since we were practicing, I got out of it." He sighed, "But I guess it has to get done sometime, huh?" They two friends laughed, "Well, see you later Kana!" Blade picked up his sword an walked off. Kana read over the letter Yugi had sent her.  
  
Hey Kana,  
  
How you doing? Happy Birthday! I know that it's a week away, but I'd rather be early then late, right? Oh, here's a picture that was taken at graduation. Yes, I know, i got my hair cut! Creepy huh? Tea thought so, but then again blame Joey and Tristan! They talked me into it! Well, I'll talk to ya laterz Kana. There's not really much going on lately. I'll try and call sometime soon, not sure when tho.  
  
Yugi.  
  
Kana picked up the gradation picture. She was amazed at how tall Yugi was. She was taller than he was when she moved, but now he was only a few inches shorter than Joey and Tristan. But what got her more was his hair cut. She knew he needed it cute, but she was shocked. It was now short, only about 2 inches and spiked. She just couldn't believe it, all of it short. She shook her head. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised, huh, Yugi?" she started talking to herself, "You needed a hair cut sooner or later!" Standing up she walked back inside, forgetting about her sword and leaving it sit outside.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Father! I'm home!" Blade yelled as he ran into the house. "Ah!!" and before he knew it he was pinned to the ground. Looking up, he glared at his little sister, "Mizu!!"  
  
"Haha! Got ya!" Mizu said. Mizu Aoi Sparks was Blade's younger sister. She was 4 years younger than her 18 year old brother. In a way, they looked almost nothing alike, but acted as if they were twins. Mizu had blonde- brown hair, while Blade has his jet black hair. Her eyes were a blue green eyes, compared to her brother's dark brown eyes people thought Mizu was adopted. She didn't look at all like either of her parents, but was the offspring of both. Their mother favored Mizu, while their father favored Blade. According to their mother, Mizu was special so was put in charge of being the Pristess of the Shine their family looked over in town.  
  
"Mizu get off of me!! I'll tell Father on you!! I need to get the house chores done, and I don't want Father to be upset with me!"  
  
"But I want to play! And I want to play now!" With that, Mizu hit Blade over the head with her staff. "Please!!"  
  
"No!" He stood up, picking up his little sister and set her down on the table. "Stay! I need to talk to Father now!!"  
  
"Fine! Go ahead and leave me here!! I guess I'll just be bored!"  
  
"Be bored then," he wove his hand dismissingly at her. "Go find someone in the temple to play with."  
  
"Fine! I witll!!" She ran off towards the temple.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"No, sir, I have not seen the boy lately....Yes I know what he has, and I will get it from him. No need to worry...Trust about this sir, you will have it." A knock came from the door, "There's someone here," and the man hung up the phone. "Come in!" he yelled from the darkness of his office.  
  
"Sir, I believe we've found what your looking for," another man walked into the darkness and slid some papers on his boss's deck. "There's are the papers explaining here we found the boy."  
  
"Good, you can leave now."  
  
"But there's something else you might want to know, sir."  
  
The chair turned around to look at the other man, "Oh? And what would that be?"  
  
"We believe we've found another one as well," he slid more papers on the desk.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Please read and review 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do no own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Ch. 2  
  
Joey sat down at the table where Yugi, Tristan and Tea were at, "Ah! Lovely French Fries! Oh how I love thee!" Tea reached over and slapped him, "Hey! What was that for?!"  
  
"Your acting like a dork!"  
  
"He's always a dork, Tea!" Yugi spoke up. Ever since last year, Yugi has been more open about his feelings towards people. Tea even noticed the change in Yugi, that he has been acting more like the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle  
  
Tea and Tristan laughed, "Oh yeah, laugh it up you two!! If I'm a dork, how come I got the highest score on the math section of the exam!? HUH?"  
  
"Pure luck!" Tristen said stuffing his mouth full of Joey's french fries.  
  
"Hey! You punk!"  
  
"Want them back? Here!" Tristan went to spit them out.  
  
"Ewww!!" Was all the other three said.  
  
"Ok fine...Mine then!" and he swallowed them.  
  
"Oh guys, you remember what's in two weeks?" Everyone looked blankey at Yugi. "Kana's birthday! She's 19, and she's coming here! Remember?"  
  
"Yeah! I remember now! Man, it's been 3 years since we've seen her," Joey sighed a bit. "It sucks that she moved to America."  
  
"True, but she's coming for a visit!" Yugi was happy. Even after three years he still had a crush on Kana. Out of the other three, Yugi was the only one that wrote Kana every month. The others did too, but not as much as he did. "I'll be great to see her again."  
  
Joey spoke up, "Think we should tell Kaiba?" A french fry from Tristan's direction came fling at him, "Hey! What was that for? I was just asking since they were a couple!"  
  
Tea sighed, "He really is a dork.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Blade walked into his father's office, "Father?" His dad, a tall man with brown hair and blue green eyes, was sitting in front of the fire place holding something, "Father, you wanted me for something when I got back from practice."  
  
"Ah yes, my son. Please come over here." Blade slowly made his way over to his father.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I was wondering, my son..." He paused. Turning around he grinned at Blade, "If you wanted a Hot Dog! I found the taste very good this way!"  
  
Blade almost fell over, "Father! Really now! What did you want me for?"  
  
"Hahaha! Yes. Here, look at this Blade."  
  
Blade picked up the book that his father slide over to him, "What is this?"  
  
"Those there are called Millennium Items. Look at them. What do they all have in common?"  
  
Blade studied the page carefully, but did not understand at first. "Oh...There! That eye. What about it?"  
  
"What else have you seen that?" Blade shrugged, not understanding what his father was getting at. Raising his hand, his father pointed a finger at the sword Blade had on his waist. "There."  
  
"My sword?" Blade unsheathed his sword, and studied it. Then he saw what his father was talking about. On the handle of the sword was the same odd looking eye like the other items had. "Why is this on here?"  
  
"Well, from what I can understand by reading over this book, and this." He held up a photograph that had Egyptian Hieroglyphics on it. "Your sword my be the last Millennium Item. One that many do not know about, but those who do, will be looking for it."  
  
"But why would they want this sword?"  
  
"Here," he handed his son another piece of paper, "this is way."  
  
Blade's eyes became wide while reading. "Oh dear god..."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Mizu was sitting outside the temple looking at it and sighed, "Why does Blade no longer want to play with me? It must be that Kana girl he goes to see everyday!" She stood up, "I won't stand for her stealing my brother from me! I swear by it!" And she ran into the temple, holding a white bag in her hand that she hoped would help her. "No one steals my brother from me!!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Kana looked at the phone, wondering if she should call. ** I havn't talked to him since I moved. I wonder if he'll even remember me.** She laughed **I don't see why he would.** Picking up the phone she dialed Seto's number, but hung up quickly. **I can't call now. It's like 2 in the morning! But...** she paused in her thought. She picked up the phone again and dialed, wait for Seto to pick up.  
  
"Who in the hell is calling me at this hour of the fucken day!!" Seto's voice belted threw the phone. She noticed his voice sounded different than last time. It seemed more...nicer in a way.  
  
"Seto?"  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"It's Kana. Kana Motoko. I'm sorry for calling you this late, but I just..." she was cut off by a dial tone. She slowly pulled the phone away from her and set it down. Walking to her room, she could feel the warm salty tears running down her cheek. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the character from the show.  
  
A/N: Sorry I took so long on this chapter, but I had MAJOR writer's block, so sorry if it's short.  
  
-----------  
  
Kana's mother looked out the kitchen window. "That lazy girl! Always leaving everything laying around," she said to no one as she spotted Kana's sword still outside. Remembering that the weather report said it was going to rain, she decide it would be best to go get the sword. Finishing up the last few dishes, Mrs. Motoko dropped the wash cloth on the counter next to her, and walked to the door. Something made her freeze, walk over to the front window and look out it. "I could have swore something was there." Shrugging she walked to the kitchen door that lead outside. "What the...?" she froze again noticing Kana's sword missing. "This is what happens when that girl doesn't take care of her things." She closed the door as someone ran a cross the lawn, and out of the yard.  
  
--------------  
  
Kana looked up hearing the sound of the door close, and heard her mom walking up the stairs. Grabbing some paper from her desk, Kana sat down and started writing a letter to Yugi. After 20 mins, she looked at the paper, which only had the words _Dear Yugi _written on it. She sighed and put the paper away. She couldn't write to Yugi, or anyone. Not untill she knew why Seto did what he did. _Maybe Yugi might know_, and she brought the paper out again and just looked at it. Kana jumped as someone snuck up behind her and wrap their arms around her, "Aah!!" She turned around to see her older brother behind her, "Jake! You little jack ass!!"  
  
"Hey Baby Sis! What you doing?"  
  
"Oh god, Jake!" She went to plug her nose from the smell of booze on his breath, "You were drinking again, weren't you?"  
  
"Just a little social drinking Baby Sis," and he smiled at her. "I think it's passed someone's bed time, missy!"  
  
"Jake, it's barely past 7 o'clock! I think maybe YOU'RE the one that should be going to bed!"  
  
"No way! Not late enough! Still plenty of stuff to do!"  
  
"Like what? Drink and pick up strange women to pick up?"  
  
"You got that right Baby Sis!" He smiled at her again and stumbled out of her room.  
  
"Don't fall down..." She heard his body tumble down the steps, "the stairs again. Stupid boy," and she back to writing the letter, somewhat knowing what to put in it.  
  
----------------  
  
Kana's mother walked past her daughter's room. Seeing the light was still one, she peaked inside, "Kana?"   
  
She looked up at her mother, "Yes mom? Something you need?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering. Since you birthday in two weeks, your father and I were wondering if you still would like to go to Japan to visit your friends for about a month."  
  
_A MONTH!?! WOW!! _Kana's eyes lit up, "Of course I would! Why wouldn't I?! You know I've been dying to see my friends again!"  
  
Her mother smiled, "Good, cause we got your ticket already. You'll be leavening in a week. If you don't mind."  
  
"Of course I don't! I'm just glad I'm going back to Japan!! Thanks mom!"  
  
"No problem," and she left, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Wow...Yugi and the gang are gonna be glad to hear this news!!" And she finished writing her letter to Yugi.  
  
--------------  
  
Read and review 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the character from the show.

A/N: Sorry for not updating. Been working on another story, but I'll try and keep up with this one and NOT mix up the story lines. lol

------------------------------

The week for Kana had flown by like it was nothing, and she was glad it had. She had her bags packed for the past two days, and was counting down the days until she left for Japan. She knew she had to break the news to Blade, and knew he was not going to be happy about loosing his sparing partner for a whole month. She sat down at the kitchen table two days before she had to leave and played with her oatmeal, slowly stirring the spoon in it. Jake walked in the room and sat down, eyes glazed over from another night's drinking spree.

"What's wrong, Baby Sis?" Jake let out a yawn.

"I was just thinking about this trip. I know I'm going to see Yugi and the gang, but what about Blade? I feel bad for leaving him for a month."

"You taking this as if he's your boyfriend or something."  
  
"He is not my boyfriend. Just a friend. But the problem is, who is going to find to spar with for a month? As far as I know, no one else in his family using swords. Well, I mean his dad does, but is always too busy."  
  
"I see…Well, didn't mom and dad tell you?" 

Kana looked up at her brother, "Tell me what?"

"They got you," he yawned again, "two tickets to Japan. Well…Only one really. Blade's dad paid for Blade's ticket."

Kana looked at him dumbfounded, "Your kidding? So Blade has known this whole time?"

"Yep. Blade's dad is going to drive you. Oh, and there's a message here from Blade," Jake slowly stood up, grabbed a sticky note that was near the phone and handed it to Kana.

Kana read over it, "When did he call?"

"I guess mom said early this morning."  
  
"Ok. Tell mom I'm over at Blade's house!" With that she ran out of the house, leaving her oatmeal on the table.

"Score, breakfast!" Jake grabbed his sister's oatmeal and began to eat it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Blade, what did ya want?" Kana sat down on his bed.

"Stay right there for a moment," he walked out of the room. Kana wondered what he was doing, but didn't bother to ask since she know she would find out soon enough. A few minutes late, Blade walked back in holding something behind his back. "I'm not sure who this got there, but my sister found it," he held out her sword.

"Hey! My sword!" Kana jumped up and took it, "I knew it was missing for a week, but…How?!" Blade just shrugged. She hugged him, "Thanks! I've been going crazy since my mom told me it was gone."

Blade smiled at her, "No problem. So, ready to go to Japan?"

"You know it, buddy!" She gave him a smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Kana and Blade stood in the air lobby, waiting for their plane to be called. Blade's father was sitting on one of the chair with his laptop open. 

"What's your dad doing?"

Bade looked over at his dad, "Just some work on something he found."

"About?"

"Nosey, aren't we?" Kana gave him an innocent, child-like smile. "Well, he found some information about something called a Millennium Item. The main reason my dad bought me a ticket to go to Japan with you was because he believes there are some in Japan. His company wants him to collect them and study them further since there's not much written information about them."

"What if you find a museum, or someone else has it?"

"Well, if someone has it, Dad gave me his check book. Always works, right?" Blade let out a laugh. "And if a museum has it, I guess the check book also. Though, he did give me this," he pulled out from his backpack few white envelopes. "Dad told me to give them these."  
  
"What in them?"  
  
Blade shrugged, "I'm not sure. Dad wouldn't tell me, and he told me not to open them. So I'm guessing they could be top secret papers between Dad's company and the museums." Kana gave him a strange look, "Well…His company _does_ own a few museums over there."  
  
"Then why don't they call up someone to get the dam things themselves?"  
  
"I dunno. I was thinking that myself. It's all kind of odd to me, but I'm not going to complain. The company is paying for my trip. Anything I want, they're paying for!"

"That's it then!" Blade looked at her shocked, "You're buying me any and everything I want! You hear me?" Both started laughing.

__

"Flight 122, Appleton to Tokyo is now boarding"

"That our flight, Kana."

Kana nodded, "Right." The both picked up their bags.

"See ya dad!"

"Oh son, before you leave, take this," he threw Blade a long package. "If they have a problem with it, give them this," and handed him another white envelope.

Blade looked at his dad strangely, knowing what was in the package, "Right…Ok."  
  
"Well…Off you go you too! You don't want to miss the flight! See you two in a month!"

"Bye Dad!"

"Bye Mr. Sparks!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir," the same man walked back into his boss's office. 

"Yes?"

"So far everything is going as planned," he slid some papers on the desk. "This is the location of the one leaving the country."

"What about the other one? Where is he?"  
  
"Sorry sir, but we haven't been able to find him. He hasn't used the powers since last time."

The man slammed his fist on the table, "God damn you, you incompetent fool! You haven't been able to find him for months!"

"We know that sir. But we only the one leaving the country, is going to be seeing him."

"That doesn't help much," he paused in thought. "Be gone damn you! I don't want you in my sights anymore!"

"Of course sir, but I think you might like this," he dropped a folder full of papers on the desk.

"What is this?" The man picked up the folder and looked threw it. "Another one?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters. Kana and a few of the others ARE my characters (or friends)

READ BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER AND ON!!!!

****

Anything in the bracets and is what is supposed to be in Japanese. See…Blade dose not know Japanese. And it would, honestly, be pointless for me to type in Japanese here since 1)I don't know Japanese well. 2)Many people don't know Japanese. Thank you, and you may read now. ^__^

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

Blade looked over at Kana, who was sleeping and a string of drool forming down her mouth. He poked her lightly. "Kana…Kana…" She opened her eyes and looked at him, he let out a little laugh _Cute looking_. "You got something…right…," he pointed to the corner of his mouth, "here"

"Huh? Oh!" She wiped her mouth with her sleeve. "Sorry."  


"No problem. Just didn't want you drooling all over me."  
  
"Please, your not _that_ hott!"

"Hey now!" He puffed out his chest and grinned, "I like to think the ladies love me!"

"Then keep thinking it, Blade." Blade glared at her, but she only laughed in his face.

__

"We will be landing in Tokyo in about 30 minutes. Please have all of your belonging with you once you get off the plane. Thank you and have a nice day!" A women's voice called out over the speaker.

__

Yes, I get to see Yugi and the gang again! And maybe even Seto, too. She smiled to herself.

"Hey, why you smiling?"

"Huh? Oh….Nothing….Really," she blushed, thinking of Seto again.

----------------------------------------------

Yugi, Tristan, Joey, and Tea all stood in the airport lobby awaiting the arrival of Kana's plane. Kana always preferred to talk to Yugi by letters, it felt more personal, but sent an e-mail to him the day she found out about her going to Japan. She said it was because she didn't know how long it would take the letter to get to Japan, so e-mail was faster. Yugi was over whelmed when he found out, and quickly told the others, who have all been waiting for her to return. Now it was the day, and all of them were getting restless.

"Man, I swear," Joey spoke up, "If that plane doesn't come soon, I'm gonna hurt someone!"

"Joey, you couldn't hurt anyone if you tried," Tristan smacked his back.

"Why you!"

"Knock it off, both of you!" Yugi yelled at them. "Kana plane is here!"

----------------------------------------------- 

The plane landed at the Tokyo Airport and Kana was the first one off the plane, rushing to grab her bags. Blade slowly followed behind her, laughing to himself, _What a crazy girl, yet…_

"Blade!!!" Kana yelled at him, stopping him in mid thought, "Blade! Get over here!! Yugi and the gang as to be around here, and we gotta look for them! I got your bags over there! And your dang sword!" Blade nodded in response to her yelling and made his way over to her. "Here, take your bags! I need to find Yugi!"

"Your acting like he's your boyfriend or something," and laughed dryly.

She glared at him, "No, I've told you before, Seto…." She paused in mid sentence. "Yugi is my best friend. Well….My best friend here…You are too, but…Ugh!"

Blade laughed again at her, "I understand. Let's go find him. You haven't seen him in three years, so come on."

"Right!" And she ran off, her bags in hand. 

Kana dodged in-between people, looking for Yugi. She stopped suddenly and dropped her bags. "Yugi," she whispered to herself. Yugi stood about twenty feet in front of her, smiling, his hand in his pockets. She ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck. "Yugi!" She looked up at him, " Damn! I can't believe how much taller you are!! "

" Hey Kana! Yeah, I know. I can almost whip Joey's butt now! "

" Ah! You wish buddy! " Joey looked over at Kana, " Well, it's good to see you again. Still short, I see. "

" Hey now! " She crossed her arms and looked at him, "I have grown a few inches!" Kana looked over at the other two. "Trsitan…Tea…" She ran over to him and hugged them both.

" It's been some time, kiddo. " Trsitan glanced over at Blade, " Who's that? " he said pointing at Blade.

"Uhh…Kana…What did he say?" Blade looked at her dumbfounded.

"Oh man! That's right! You don't know Japanese!! And I don't think these guys know English either. Damn….Ummm…I guess I'll have to be your translator then, huh?"

"Your damn right. Now, what did he say?"

"He wants to know who you are." Kana looked over at Tristan, " Guys, this is Blade. I've told you about him in my letters. Now listen up…Especially you Tristan and Joey, Blade doesn't know Japanese at all. So please be kind to him. I'll try to teach him, but don't make fun of him if he messed up, ok? "

" Sure thing, Kana, " Joey said. 

" Thanks you guys. " Kana looked at Yugi, " Is your grandfather still letting us stay at your place, Yug? "

" Yep. He said he'd be glad to! He misses you too. "

Kana turned around and looked at Blade, "Blade, we're staying at Yugi's place. Good thing about that, his grandfather knows English."

"And didn't teach Yugi?!"

The two turned around to Yugi laughing. "I know some," he smiled, "but not too good. Grandpa know more than me."

"You know…I understand that!" Blade said laughing a bit.

"Ok, let's go," she looked at the others, " Let's go, k? "

----------------------------

Please read and review! Thanks! ^_____________^


	6. Updating BreakSorry

Ok, I know I shouldn't really be doing this, but I am. 

Someone left me a review and asked why I wasn't updating. Well, I'll tell you.

The reason I'm not updating is because my parents just got over a divorce, and me and my mom moved. So, I'll try to update on my stories, but I'm not promising anything. I have my last year in High School to worry about, my job, and _still _trying to find a college to go to _

I'll try and get another chapter up soon, but again I'm not prosing anything.


End file.
